Not Alone Anymore
by Raye Mikage
Summary: When Shigure and Yuki leave Kyo and Tohru alone for the night, things are said, things are done, and everyone figures out what's to come between our favorite neko couple. :] Rated for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

"It's strange…" Tohru Honda muttered as she eased herself into the steaming bath water. She sighed contentedly as the hot liquid seeped into her tired muscles. "It's **really** strange." She said to her hands, lowering her body until the water rose to her shoulders. Mulling over your problems in a hot bath was one of the strange habits Tohru had inherited from her ever-wise, recently departed mother. It worked most of the time…

"Mom, I need some help," she continued in an undertone, watching the waters ripple around her. "It's about…" she blushed fiercely. "K-**Kyo-kun**." The dark-haired girl fidgeted slightly, and then said, "Whenever I'm around him, I… get all flustered. I don't understand it… I mean, he **is** handsome, but so is Yuki-kun… but, Yuki-kun doesn't make me get butterflies in my stomach like Kyo-kun does…"

She swallowed hard as her thoughts turned to the orange-haired teen. "But, it's not only that… it's the way he stares at me. Sometimes it feels like his look lasts forever, but that's not it. It's **hot**. It's too heated for a normal look between friends. It gives me goose bumps and my knees get weak… I don't get it. What is this effect he has on me?"

She looked around, as if expecting someone to be overhearing her. "I… **like** it… I like the thrill I get when I see him, the tingle down my spine, and how I can't breathe if he gets too close… and **that's** what scares me." She smiled slightly. "But I can't help but wanting to know him better. I want to erase all the shadows that cloud those gorgeous green eyes, and I want…" she blushed scarlet, becoming light-headed. "I… want… **him**."

Kyo gasped from his perch outside the thin door. Before this, he was walking to his room, minding his own business, his mind wrapped up in the thoughts of the dark-haired girl that was currently in the warm bath water, when he heard the said girl whisper:

"Kyo-kun," from inside the bathroom. He couldn't help but listen as she muttered to herself about him. His face grew steadily warmer while she murmured about his "heated gaze," and he gasped again, the sound dying painfully in his throat, when she reached the last sentence of her monologue…

"I… want… **him**."

He heard his cue to exit when the sound of draining water could be heard, running to his room, his mind trying to catch up to what he'd just heard… After closing his door softly, he let a small grin slide onto his face. _She wants me…_he thought happily, wanting to jump around the room._ What does this mean…? I know I've loved her for a while now, but... what happens next?_

He sighed. "Fine, Tohru," he said to her as she closed her bedroom door. "I'll take action since you're too shy…" He sighed again, heavily this time, letting his body sag against the door. "The only problem is… I am too!"

"What??" Tohru asked, staring at Shigure with wide eyes. "You're going to visit Hatori-san? Are you sick?" She fussed over him and he smiled warmly at the teenager.

"**I'm** the one getting the check-up, Honda-san." A neutral voice said at her ear. She turned to see Yuki smiling down at her with the same mysterious grin that used to make her heart skip a beat, but now, because she'd been living with him for a few years, she'd long since become immune to his charms that the girls from school find so alluring.

She smiled at him. "Is it your bronchial tubes acting up again?" The silver-haired boy nodded. "Are you going to be okay, Yuki-kun?" She reached up and placed her cool hand on his forehead. He blushed from under her touch and gazed down at her. She seemed oblivious, but she moved away quickly, not wanting to be near Yuki after she'd realized her feelings for Kyo.

After she pulled away, Yuki tried to mask his hurt by turning away from her. "We'll be staying the night at the Main House," Shigure continued, not missing the awkward teenage goings-on. "Haa-san wants Yuki to have an over-night visit, so you and Kyonkichi will be alone tonight."

"What??" Kyo yelled at Shigure from the stairwell. He rushed into the living room and stared at the perverted dog. "What's happening with me and Tohru?"

"That's 'Tohru-kun and I,' Kyon-Kyon," Shigure corrected him sternly. "Yuki and I are going to the Main House to visit Haa-san and to give Yuki his monthly check-up. Is that alright with you?"

All the color drained from Kyo's dace as he looked over to Tohru. Their eyes locked and he stared for a long moment before answering. "Pah! Do what you want, you stupid dog. It's not like I care." He swept out of the room, giving Tohru a heated glance before exiting.

The girl stared after him. There was that look again! She released the breath she didn't realize she was holding, her cheeks on fire.

"Tohru-kun?" She jumped and looked at the other two males in the house. "Did you **hear** me?" Shigure asked impatiently, she shook her head slowly. "Are you okay with us leaving you alone here with Kyo?"

She cleared her throat, trying to coax her voice from her stomach. "Y-yes. I'm sure Kyo-kun and I will be fine here together. I'll be sure to call you if **anything **goes wrong, Shigure-san."

He gave her a stern look. "Even if he's being a pervert?"

She swallowed hard. _I might not actually mind if he** was**…_ "Of course, Shigure-san. I'll call you right away!"

"And I shall be here right away, my little flower."

Kyo watched from the roof as Hatori's car drove off from their driveway. Yuki stared out of the window sullenly, Shigure was talking animatedly in the front, and Hatori looked like he wanted to shoot the man in the face. If he knew Tohru, and he liked to think he did, she would wave to the car until it was out of sight, come into the house, and eventually make her way up to where he lay on the cold roof shingles.

He smiled as he heard her making her way up the wooden ladder. "Kyo-kun?" She asked him breathlessly as she hauled herself up the side of the house. His spine tingled at the sound of her voice after she'd climbed that ladder. It was so appealing; it made him want to kiss her each and every time she came up. Then and there.

She moved closer to him, closer than she normally would, and every hair stood on end with the awareness of her. She sighed contentedly as she looked across the landscape, enjoying every minute she was allowed to be this close to the orange-haired teenager.

Now or never… "**Kyo-kun, I**-"

I need to tell her… "**Tohru, I**-"

They stared at each other for a long minute, and then Kyo moved towards her. He reached for her, skimming one hand up her shoulder, the other to tip her mouth towards his. He stared down at her long enough to see her eyes glitter and her pupils dilate with the same desire he felt in every vein.

Her lips sighed in hungry agreement as his mouth met hers. The sweet taste of her went straight to his head. He wanted to pull her close and run his hands all over her glorious body, but… that wasn't an option.

He pushed the sad thoughts away as he enjoyed the feel of the girl's lips on his. Tohru pulled away slowly, smiling and flushed, looking up at the boy she'd chosen. Kyo smiled back at her, more than a little disappointed that all he did was peck her on the lips.

_But, I guess, we'll need to take it slow… It's a first for both of us._

Tohru opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off by an obnoxious gurgle from her stomach. She giggled slightly, her face warming up again. "I knew I forgot something."

He grabbed her hand. "C'mon. We'll go make something to eat." She smiled up at him as they made their way down the ladder and into the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Tohru, maybe you should move away from the stove for a little while," Kyo said playfully, watching the girl from the counter he sat on. "Your face looks a little red."

She turned to look at him, sending him a small glare. "I'm fine. The stove isn't making my face red, and you know it." She turned back to slicing the salmon, a smile slipping onto her face. Kyo fidgeted, finding it hard to sit there, just watching her.

_Now that she knows how I feel about her, maybe…_he smiled devilishly, moving toward her back. Like a cat stalking his prey, he moved silently, tiptoeing across the clean floor to the dark-haired girl.

Tohru felt the hair on the back of her neck stand on end as the room grew silent. _Did he leave…?_ She thought, almost sadly. Just before she turned to look at the counter Kyo was keeping his vigil at, she felt something touch the back of her neck. She gasped as he brought his hands up to her arms, holding her still. Moving her curtain of hair, he dipped his head to kiss the nape of her neck. He felt her shudder beneath him, and he smiled, moving his lips across her cool skin.

Hot and soft, his lips moved from the back of her neck to the side. All Tohru could do was stand there, on unstable legs, and allow him to continue the glorious torture. She jumped when she felt his tongue rasp against her skin and goose pimples erupted all down the left side of her body.

"K-Kyo-kun…" She said softly, almost a moan. He frowned and turned her to look at him. His green eyes searched her blue and she felt her face heat up.

"Don't call me 'kun' anymore."

Her eyes flew wide. "I couldn't do that, Kyo-kun! That would be improper… and completely disrespectful to you! I just couldn't!" She shook her head vigorously.

Kyo stopped her by placing his hand under her chin. "Since when has anything I've done ever been proper? And there's been no reason for you to respect me. Plus, I already call you 'Tohru.' Please…?"

Tohru swallowed. "S-sure… K-Kyo." He showed her a genuine smile, and she chuckled. Her smile slid from her face as he moved his lips to hers.

"**Shit**!" He cried, jumping back from her in pain. He held his hand in front of him, blood dripping from his fingers onto the clean white tiled floor. Tohru was shocked, looking down at her hand where she still held the filleting knife she was cutting the fish with.

"**Omigosh**, Kyo-kun!" She cried, grasping his wrist and inspecting the gash. "I'm so sorry… I didn't realize I still had the knife in my hand!" She looked around frantically for a towel, a rag, a napkin…** anything**!

"Its fine, Tohru," he sighed, looking around the kitchen for something to clean up the blood. "It doesn't even really hu… hurt…" He trailed off as he felt a soft suction on his injured finger. His head snapped to look at Tohru, her eyes closed and… his finger in her mouth. Inside was hot and small, and slowly the pain was alleviated.

He should have been disgusted, or at least freaked out, but… he'd never been more turned on in his life. He swallowed. Hard. Tohru's eyes fluttered open and she gasped after realizing what she was doing, pulling his finger from her mouth, she looked mortified.

"Oh, no!" She yelled, looking for a bandage. "That was horrible, Kyo-kun! I'm so sorry, that was so **unhygienic**… I wasn't thinking." She glanced up at him. "Please forgive me!"

She'd expected to see a look of disgust, or even confusion.

What she found instead was a heated look that could have thrust even the most reserved woman into major meltdown mode. 

Kyo knew he should have rushed to reassure her that he was fine, and what she did was perfectly reasonable…

Too bad he couldn't move an inch without fearing he'd touch her. Taste her. Kiss her senseless, make her moan his name, push her down to the bloody floor of the little kitchen and undress her as thoroughly as he had in his teenage, very male, mind.

He was in the grip of some sort of lust paralysis, and he barely trusted himself to breathe. He clenched his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Kyo-kun?" Tohru's voice whispered through the too small kitchen and feathered along his senses.

"Hmm?" Obviously, he'd been robbed of his speech capacity as well.

"Are… are you mad at me?" She asked, her brow furrowing with worry.

_No! _His brain shouted in protest to her concerns, but suppressed lust had his body ignoring all incoming messages except one. And, damn it, he was going to listen to that message, if only to erase the oncoming clouds of disappointment in her eyes.

He took a sudden, jerky step towards her. "What?" She said, her cerulean eyes wide and startled. Perhaps she saw a hint of 'the plan' in his gaze, because her lips parted as he took another step towards her, knocking the knife from her hand.

Her breath caught in her throat as he backed them up against the counter and then braced his arms on either side of her. She smelled of lavender and strawberries, the scent matched her personality perfectly. Her thighs shifted restlessly between his. One knee grazed the inside of his leg, and, just like that, she set him on fire.

"Kyo-kun…?"

"Don't call me 'kun'." He slanted his mouth to hers, allowing himself the pleasure of tasting her. Soft and slow, deliberate and thoroughly, he moved his lips over hers, coaxing her to let him inside. She opened up tentatively and he slipped his tongue in to dance with hers.

She moaned her encouragement, a sweet, needy sound that nearly made him loose control. He spanned her waist with his hands, molded her lithe body with his palms. She quivered under his fingertips. His tongue tangled with hers, then stroked her lower lip until she arched into him. His fingers found their way to the nape of her neck, tracing light patterns on the sensitive skin there before he gathered her chestnut hair in one hand and gently tugged her head back to expose the long column of her neck.

He opened his eyes to absorb the view, greedily soaking in the sight of the blue vein jumping in her neck, the chill bumps just under the collar of her T-shirt and disappearing behind her shoulder.

Kyo kissed the throbbing blue vein, following the path of that tiny line down to the hollow of her throat. Her hand fluttered against his chest, then fisted itself into his shirt, as if it might anchor her in the rising tide of heat that threatened to dominate the kitchen.

"K-Kyo-kun, I-"

"My name is Kyo." He whispered the words as he kissed his way towards her ear and gently nipped the lobe. He felt her shiver, and he smiled against her skin. He cupped her cheek with one hand while he shifted his other to curve around her waist, his thumb stroking the silky soft skin under her T-shirt.

She blinked up at him. "**Kyo**." She giggled, suddenly giddy. "You're hugging me." He looked at her. "You're really hugging me, Kyo!"

He continued to stare at her. "No. Poof." She said softly, smiling up at him.

"Is the curse broken??" He exclaimed, hugging her tighter, reveling in the feel of her curves pressed against him.

She laughed with him. "How do you know? Is there someway you can tell?" He let her go and yanked off his shirt. She blushed, _things are moving a little too fast, don't you think, Kyo?_ She thought frantically.

"Look, Tohru." Kyo said, pointing to his hip. A small mark was there… a birthmark. In the shape of a cat. "The curse isn't broken as long as we have these marks." He frowned, obviously perplexed.

His eyes drifted to her abdomen. "Take off your shirt." He said in a growl.

**"What?"**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Tohru stared at him with wide eyes. "Excuse me?"

"I said to take off your shirt," he looked into her eyes. "You could have a mark, too." He averted his eyes in thought. "Haru's mark is on his back… and that damn rats' is on his shoulder. Shigure's is on his knee…" He looked at Tohru. "What are you waiting for, Tohru?" His eyes lit up in excitement. "Look for it, or something!"

She looked at him for a moment. "Then… I'll go in the bathroom." He nodded, smiling like a child with a new toy.

"Hurry, hurry!" She walked off towards the small bathroom they had downstairs. "But, Tohru…" He called after her, slowly following. "Whatever you do, do not touch-"

"Poof!"

"Don't touch it…" He said a little too late, watching Tohru come from the bathroom. "You're a… a-a-"

She mewled at him from her place on the floor. "I'm a cat!" She turned around in a circle, inspecting her new brown, furry body. After a moment, she tripped over herself, stumbling cutely into Kyo's leg. She looked up at him with her cerulean eyes and started.

"K-Kyo…?" She jumped into his arms, where he caught her with ease, lifting her small paw to his face, resting it on his cheek. "Are you alright, Kyo?" She stared as a tear moved down his face, leaving a salty trail in its wake. She licked it away, causing Kyo to shiver as her rough tongue rasped against the sensitive skin there.

"I'm… not alone anymore, Tohru." He whispered, gazing into her little kitty face. Her eyes softened and clouded over with emotion. She opened her mouth, closing it a few moments later.

"Kyonkichi!" A loud voice said from the doorway, sounding disappointed. "Tohru-kun! Yuki-kun and I are back… Haa-san said we didn't have to be there." He walked into the TV room, where Kyo stood, holding a brown kitten. "Kyon… Where's Tohru-kun?" He looked at the cat. "I told you not to bring any animals in here, Kyon!" He went into a fit, smacking his hands to his face, his expression absolutely ghoulish.

"What are you thinking??" He jumped around Kyo as Yuki walked in, looking at the cat. "You'll end up killing the poor animal with your poor attitude. Or bore it to death…"

"That's not an animal, Shigure." Yuki said, his voice barely above a whisper. Kyo glared at him, daring him to tell the dog what he'd figured out. Shigure stared at the two teenage boys, then to the cat in Kyos' arms. He walked closer, his jaw dragging against the floor.

"T… Tohru-kun?" He whispered to the little kitty. The girls' musical laugh erupted from the little body as she jumped onto Shigure. He caught her in surprise.

"Look, Shigure-san!" She called, twirling around in his embrace. "I'm a kitty, just like Kyo-kun!" She looked over at Yuki, whose face was a cold mask of disappointment. She leapt from Shigure and strode over to the rat, rubbing up against his leg until he looked down at her.

"Yuki-kun…?" He, surprisingly, picked her up, holding her little body close to his. "Will… Will you still be my friend, Yuki-kun?"

He looked at the cat that was Tohru and after a moment he nodded. She began to purr, stoking his face with her own. "Thank you."

"I'll call Haa-san…" Shigure said, obviously confused. "Then everyone else we know." He smiled to Tohru as Yuki let her go. "Tohru-kun, you make an adorable cat."

"Thank you, Shigure-san!" She giggled, then, suddenly becoming silent, her tail twitching back and forth. "I think I'm gonna throw up…" she walked over to Kyo and as he reached for her, the little cat was surrounded by mist.

"Poof!"

All three men watched as their housemate transformed back into a very embarrassed, very feminine, and very **naked** Tohru. She screamed, ran, and sprinted up to her room a moment later, fully clothed and a burning red.

Tohru was startled as someone knocked on her door. Not really wanting to face anyone after today's events, she ignored them, knowing it was rude, but… what can a girl do? She then heard footsteps on the roof above her room. She smiled softly.

_Kyo…_ She sat down on her bed, moving to open her window to call to the teenager. But, it turns out that… Kyo beat her to it. Her window slid open, seemingly of its own accord, and a slightly agitated Kyo jumped in.

She gasped, but he covered her mouth with his hand so she wouldn't alert the other members of the house where he was. He smiled at her and she felt her knees get weak. She loved that smile and she felt a strange rush of blood to her stomach.

"Hi, Kyo." She whispered after he moved his hand away from her mouth. His grin widened at her breathless voice. He shivered, remembering how it felt to kiss her, to hold her against him. He moved closer, but she jumped back, reminding him of a nervous colt. "U-uh…" She stammered, backing up from him more, putting her hands up in front of her. "Did you need anything, Kyo? A-are you… hungry? I completely forgot! I need to finish making dinner." She moved toward the door. "If you'll excuse me."

He grasped her wrist, pulling her away form the door. "I'm not hungry." She looked at him and felt that delicious rush of heat when she saw his eyes rake over her, looking at her from head to toe, as if his gaze was an actual caress. "Well… not for food."

She laughed. "What other hunger could there be, Kyo…?" She asked, trailing off when he looked into her eyes. Then his words clicked. "O-oh…" She laughed nervously, backing up again towards the door. _Maybe it was still too soon to try anything with her_, Kyo thought. He shook his head. _Let's see what she has to say about that_.

He graced her with a smile that was too sexy for her own good as he backed her up against the hard wood of her bedroom door. He braced himself with one hand on the door on either side of her head, her shoulders bracketed by flexed biceps.

_Oh, my._

She knew Kyo had always been a "take charge" kind of guy, and just now, she was only too happy to indulge in this erotic display of masculine dominance. Tohru averted her gaze and stared straight at his Adams Apple, watching it bob as he swallowed. She licked her lips, undeniably aroused.

_This is new…_ She thought, as she felt him move closer to her. _I… I've never done anything like this before, Kyo. Where do I put my hands? What if… I'm a bad kisser? Or if I do something embarrassing?! _Her mind screamed, completely forgetting the scene they had in the kitchen before the arrival of the other two housemates.

He stepped forward to where their bodies were flush against each other. Tohru gasped at the new feeling of his lean chest coming into contact with her soft one. He chuckled and she felt the action reverberate within her own chest.

"You're calling the shots." He said in spite of his muscles pressing her body exactly where he wanted her at the moment. "What do you wanna do next?" She closed her eyes against the new sensations he was making her feel.

"I… I've never been in this situation before, Kyo…" She smiled slightly, feeling hopeless. "I don't even know what to do in this kind of thing." He pulled away slightly and she felt rejected. "I'm sorry."

"Start with something like… this." He said slowly, she felt him move and her eyes flew open when his lips landed on her neck, eliciting a groan from her that she didn't know to suppress. "Shhh," he smiled against her neck, inhaling her scent. "You don't want that damn rat in here, do you?"

He chuckled when he felt her shake her head. Her eyes were wide in wonder as he continued his ministrations, making her gasp and writhe. When her legs became too weak to hold her weight, he wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her to him. He switched their positions, having her push him against the door.

She 'eeped' and he smiled and her eyes caught the movement. As if in a trance, she moved loser to his lips, licking her own in anticipation. She watched him close his glorious green eyes, watched the muscles in his face relax, then she got to close to focus on anything, but…

The knock at the door.

"Honda-san…?" Yuki's voice filled their heads as they jumped away from the door. "I came to check on you… May I come in?"


	4. Chapter 4

Kyo glared at the door that Yuki was on the other side of. He looked at Tohru who seemed to be on the verge of granting him entrance. He shook his head at her.

"H-hold on a moment, Yuki-kun." She called, walking over to Kyo. "Why can't he come in?" She whispered in his ear. He shivered when he felt her warm breath feather across his skin.

"Because"- he grabbed her shoulders- "you're **mine**."

He yanked her too him and kissed her long and hard, until she thought her toes would curl and the rest of her pool into a lifeless heap at his feet. Perhaps it wasn't too soon for more after all.

"Honda-san?" Yuki called patiently.

Tohru pulled away from Kyo, turning her head to the door. "Yes, Yuki-kun?" Kyo continued down her neck, leaving a trail of hot kisses and playful nips on her skin. Soon, her breath came in short bursts.

"Can I come in, Honda-san?"

"No." Kyo muttered as he began to suck on her earlobe.

"I'm sorry, Yuki-kun, but…" She swallowed as Kyo unbuttoned the top of her blouse, giving him a wonderful view of skin, skin, and more skin. "I'm a little busy at the moment. When I'm free, I'll be sure to come and talk to you, alright?" Her hands moved to Kyo's orange hair and her fingers buried themselves in the soft tresses.

"Okay, Honda-san…" Yuki said, disappointment clouding his voice. "I'll talk to you later." They listened as his footsteps drifted away and his bedroom door closed slowly.

Tohru breathed a sigh of relief, only to suck it back in when she felt Kyo's hand on her breast. She looked down to see her shirt completely stripped from her person and Kyo was in the process of ridding her of her bra.

She wanted to make him stop, but the words wouldn't come out as she watched in fascination as his eyes went a few shades darker as they locked with hers, bringing his mouth to her sensitive globe.

She couldn't even hold back the moan that shot from her lips as his mouth suckled, his tongue stroked, and his teeth nipped at her hardened nipple. Her head swam with the new sensations that shot through her body and her knees fell out from under her, except, this time, Kyo didn't catch her and she landed "by chance" on her bed, drawing another gasp from her tired lungs.

Lifting his head, Kyo looked up at her from his spot on her chest. He smiled and Tohru's heart melted. "That was lucky, huh?" He said playfully, climbing up to hover over her, his toned body almost touching hers. Moving closer to her, his mouth inches from her own, as her eyes fluttered closed…

"Tohru-kun?"

They both sat up on the bed as they heard Shigure's voice from the doorway. The **open** doorway. The dog's mouth had hit the floor and his eyes fell along with it as he stared at the two. The teenagers jumped up and began to fuss around the room, Tohru rushing over to Shigure and Kyo slinking off to the window.

"Shigure-san!" Tohru cried, trotting in a circle about the adult. "Please, please, please don't tell anyone about this. Oh, no, no, no… My family will disown me… Akito will hurt someone… Yuki-kun will… Oh, Yuki-kun will **hate** me…" She ended in a whisper as tears filled her eyes. "My mother is probably frowning on me from heaven. I'm so sorry!!!"

She hugged Shigure as she cried, big, fat tears leaking from her eyes. The dog watched as a helpless-looking Kyo came over and took the girl off the man's shoulder.

"Tohru-kun…" Shigure said, tapping the teenager's head. She looked at him and his heart called out to her. "Here." He handed her one of his novels and before anyone could object, he continued. "What you did… or are **doing,** is perfectly normal. Everyone does this in their lives at one point or another. Your mother did. I know **I** have."

He smiled. "This is best left between us, yes?" Tohru nodded vigorously. "There's no reason to tell anyone, my little flower." He walked away, leaving the two alone. Again.

They looked at each other, faces red, hearts pounding. "It's… pretty late, Kyo."

"Yeah." He stood up, pulling her with him and he caught her lips in a searing kiss. "I'll see you in the morning." She watched as he walked to his room, slamming his door behind him in his usual fashion.

"Good night." She whispered to him as she closed her own door.

"Tohru, Tohru, Tohru!" A young voice called to her, breaking her from her sleep. She cracked open her eyes to see Momiji, his blonde hair wet and his clothes soaked. He stood next to her bed, dripping onto her carpet, his white teeth gleaming at her from his sunny smile.

"Momiji-kun!" She exclaimed, struggling to sit up, trying to throw off the sleep and failing. "What are you doing here? And… why are you wet?"

"It's raining like crazy outside, Tohru!" He stared at her, excitement brimming from his person, making Tohru want to laugh from his giddiness. Tohru tried again to sit up, and again, her body failed to comply. Momiji's smile fell slightly as he watched her frown.

"Tohru?" When she looked at him, he jumped, his eyes giving her a quizzical look. "Do you want me to help you up?"

She gave him a sheepish smile. "If you wouldn't mind, Momiji-kun… My muscles won't listen to me this morning."

"Tohru, it's already afternoon. You've slept in." He grasped her hand and around the waist and pulled her to her feet, getting her wet in the process. Something inside her jumped at the feeling of the cold water on her skin, and, suddenly, she became irritable.

"Thanks." She snapped, pulling away from the younger teenager. She felt taller than him somehow, and everything around her seemed more… in focus. She looked out her window and felt a growl escape her lips as she saw the rain.

"Tohru…" Momiji said slowly, his voice cautious. "Hatori is downstairs and wanting to see you… should I let him know you're awake?"

Tohru turned to him, catching herself glaring. The boy looked ready to run. She took a deep breath and pulled up her usually sunny smile. "Yes, thank you, Momiji-kun." She moved to her closet, her pajamas feeling too tight, "I'll just get dressed and I'll be right down."

The rabbit sighed in relief. _Thank God she's not acting any different… _"Alright, don't take too long, okay, Tohru?"

She smiled at him. "Okay, Momiji-kun. Close the door behind you." He did and she quickly took off her clothes, struggling to pull the pants past her bottom and her shirt was uncomfortably tight around her bust.

_Why did I wear such uncomfy clothes to bed last night?_ She asked herself, thinking back to the night before, and feeling her face light up. _No wonder, _she thought, laughing slightly, _It's a surprise that I remembered to even change into pajamas after that…_

But, as she tried on different clothes, all of them were too tight, or too short for her to wear. She decided on her outfit with hesitation. _Is that too much leg?_ She wondered, looking down at her thighs under the new-found mini skirt.

"This didn't used to have cleavage…" She thought aloud, looking at her breasts trying to jump from her clothing. She walked over to her long mirror, grabbing her brush. She looked at her reflection, mouth slightly open, the brush falling to the carpet.

"What the hell happened to me?" She demanded of the walls, turning to look at her backside in the mirror.

A/N: Ah, I knew this would happen… I've always envisioned Kyo-kun with green eyes. Sorry, everyone. : haha it's my own little fantasy. Red or in this case, Orange heads always look better with green eyes. Sorry for the inconvenience,

-Raye Mikage


	5. Chapter 5

"What the hell happened to me?" She demanded of the walls, turning to look at her backside in the mirror.

Tohru barely recognized herself. She was taller, her breasts larger, bottom rounder, hair longer… It's as if they sewed her head to Isuzu's body. Her eyes… were different. Still blue as the sky, but… her pupils had elongated into slits. Like that of a cat.

"Is this permanent?" She asked her reflection. Her other self didn't seem to know either, as she gazed back at Tohru's body in wonder. "Is this why Momiji-kun had that strange look on his face?"

_I'm not complaining. All girls, at one point in their lives, hope to look like this._ She smiled at her beautiful other self and was dazzled how her face was transformed into something that was far greater than her old smile.

"I guess the good Sohma genes have had a positive effect on you, Tohru-kun?" Tohru looked past her other self, jumping at the sight of Shigure. His smile was warm, and positively wolfish, but Tohru smiled back tentatively.

"You look good as a Sohma." He studied her new body, giving her the thumbs up. "Now, I don't have to tell you that we all are attractive… Sometimes too attractive, as you will soon find out. Now, because of this, you'll have to be extremely careful around anyone of the opposite gender, Tohru-kun."

She laughed his worries away. "I don't hang around with any boys, Shigure-san. Other than Kyo and Yuki-kun." Her smile faltered at Shigure's hard look.

"Before this, that was hard to believe, Tohru-kun. But, now… you are a goddess in the eyes of men. The other females in the Zodiac have always needed to keep clear of them. Kagura, by going to an all-girls school all her life, Rin, by being a cold-hearted person who pushed not only men, but **everyone** away from her. Kisa is too young to be considered beautiful. Plus, Hiro is always with her to scare the boys away…

"You'll need to be on guard at all times, my little flower. Not only do you have the family secret to worry about, but your own well-being, also. When in a precarious situation, men think, not with their minds, but their…" His eyes drifted down to his pelvis area and Tohru blushed.

She nodded vigorously, showing she understood what he was saying. "Yes, sir! I'll be careful, I promise."

Shigure smiled. "Of course you will. Now, come downstairs. You don't have on a bracelet, and you can see the cat in your eyes." She growled without warning, and Shigure's smile widened. "You're losing control of your body, and soon the cat will be loose. Hurry, come with me."

The two hurried down the hall and the stairs to the kitchen. The room was filled to the brim with people. Ritsu was crying to Hatori who was sitting quietly at the table with Kagura, watching Hiro, Kisa, and Momiji argue about what the mystery flavor in the cake was that Ayame brought with him as he was measuring Rin who came with Hatsuharu, sitting on the counter, talking animatedly with Yuki.

Tohru's hackles rose as she looked at the rat. Her growl emanated within the room and everyone's conversations died down and nine pairs of eyes turned to the girl. Yuki visibly paled as the woman he thought of as a surrogate mother glared at him with such hate.

"Honda-san…?" He asked quietly.

The angry cat eyes filled with tears. "Yuki… kun…" a small voice said from the furiously beautiful girl. She began to take jerky steps toward him and he cautiously looked around for a place to run. Then, Tohru was on him, hugging him around the middle, crying into his shirt.

"Yuki… kun…" Tohru's voice said from his chest. He looked down at her, trying to struggle free at the same time. "It won't stop, Yuki-kun… The voice in my head wants me to hurt you, but… Yuki-kun… I don't want to!"

Her arms began too shake as she tried to keep them around his waist. "Stop! Stop, stop, stop!" She sobbed, her cries becoming frantic and Yuki's eyes widened as he watched her.

"Enough of that." Said an amused voice from behind them all. Tohru looked over to see Kyo and her body went shock-still. He moved over to her, prying her arms from Yuki. He smiled down at her, kissing her full on the lips, and pulling away after she had leaned into him. He looked over at Hatori who seemed to be the only one in the room without a surprised look on his face.

"Hand me the beads." He caught the black and orange beads as they flew across the room to him and he slipped them onto Tohru's wrist. Her pupils shrunk back to normal as she immediately fell to the ground, getting scooped up by Kyo. He looked at Yuki, giving him strange look. "This goes to show you that… I don't **try** to hate you."

The room gave another shocked face at the cat's words. They were almost… an apology. Kyo left back up the stairs with Tohru as the room broke into frenzied chatter.

"She seemed fine this morning…"

"Did you see her boobs?"

"I can't believe Kyo kissed her! Did he leave me for Tohru?"

"But… the boobs."

"**I'm so sorrryyyy! This wouldn't have happened if I didn't come!"**

"Breasts?"

"That was new."

"Onee-chan… She looks a lot different, huh?"

"Large, ample, delectable… tits?"

"Stupid woman."

"Haa-san!!! Will my darling brother be okay after this?!?!?!"

"Baka neko…"

"Which neko? The one with the jugs, or the other one?"

"Stop it, Shigure."

The room looked to Yuki, who seemed to gain his voice, and, thankfully, more color to his face. "Don't degrade Honda-san like that."

"They were a lot bigger, though." Hatsuharu said from Yuki's left. The rats face turned red at the thought. "Almost the same as Rin." Haru went on.

Rin shot over to him and smacked him in the head. "Like you would know." She said coldly, turning away from him and back to Ayame. Yuki's older brother continued to attain the girls' measurements.

"It would probably be a good idea if you let Tohru-kun borrow some of your clothes, Rin." Shigure said quietly to the horse. She scoffed at him. "The poor girl grew so much during the night, she can't fit into anything that she already has… Please, Rin?" Shigure asked pitifully. "At least until I can buy her something new?"

Rin sighed loudly. "Fine, Shigure. But you owe me, too. Buy me new clothes, along with Tohru, and I'll let her keep what I give her."

Shigure gave her a toothy smile. "Not a problem, my dear."

"I'll make her some, too!" Ayame cried loudly, making her jerk. "How would you two like some matching outfits?" He asked the girl excitedly. Kagura jumped up from her spot next to Hatori, running over to their group.

"That would be so cool, right, Isuzu?" Rin decided to remain silent as the boar and snake went on about the kinds of things Ayame should make. She made her way to the door and was stopped by Hatsuharu and Yuki.

"Leaving already, Rin?" Yuki asked. Hatsuharu crossed his arms over his chest, staring at the girl.

"I'm going home to get Tohru some clothes," she answered with a smile. _New clothes, new clothes, new clothes!_ "You two can come with me to help me pick some out, too."

Yuki looked her up and down, from her high heels, short shorts and low-cut, risqué top. "I'm not sure Honda-san would go for much of your clothes, Rin."

The girl scoffed at him. "Of course she will. My fashion is impeccable. I'm doing her a favor." She walked past him, then back into the house, muttering something about not wanting to walk.

A few moments later, she was back outside, Hatori being dragged along to drive them there and back.

"I expect gas money from you all."

Rin looked to the boys. "You heard the man."

Yuki and Haru looked to each other, sighing. _Women._


	6. Chapter 6

Tohru sat up slowly, wincing in pain. "Ouch, ouch, ouch." She looked down to her leg, finding an apple-sized bruise on her shin. Hissing, she gingerly touched around the mark.

"That damn rat is boney, eh?"

She looked up to see Kyo sitting next to her bed, his strong arms crossed in front of his chest, his own legs stretched out in front of him. He smiled. "I didn't expect you to attack him like that." He closed his eyes, nodding, as if holding onto the mental image. "But, you fought it for longer than I thought you could."

"Is that why you can't help fighting him, Kyo?" She asked, leaning towards him. He opened his eyes and they were a shade darker than when he closed them. They lingered on her legs, enjoying the amount of skin they saw, then moved up and past the ample cleavage, to her own eyes. Tohru wasn't lost to this transaction.

"That's most of it. Even with the beads on, the cat's voice never really disappears." He watched as she looked at the beads on her own wrist. "You're lucky I grew out of those recently." He stated, looking as she brought her wrist up to her face, sniffing the beads.

"They smell like you!" She smiled, looking over to him. He reached out his hand and she slowly put her hand in his, smiling softly.

"They should." He said, beginning to trace slow, light circles on her palm. Her eyes grew wide at the feeling and he smiled seductively. "I wore them for a long time, until my wrist grew too big for them."

Anticipation thrummed in the air between them.

"I-I said a curse when I woke up." There was a sweet longing in her voice that nearly undid him, but he steeled against it. "I was surprised and it caught me off guard."

"The cat has a naturally bad attitude." He kept his voice low, his tone suggestive. He outlined her fingers one by one, his touch barely more than a whisper. "It happens a lot. I expect your goody-goody attitude will disappear soon."

Her breathing was short. "That would be horrible!"

Kyo shrugged. "That's what happens." He drew her hand to his lips and kissed her palm. She shivered slightly beneath his touch. "I'm not always in a bad mood, though."

"I can tell." Her words were barely more than a sigh.

He chuckled as he moved to kiss her wrist.

Tohru's voice was shaky. "What happens next?"

"I can feel your heartbeat against my lips," he murmured.

"Can you?" She swallowed.

He pulled her hand to the center of his chest and flattening it against him, covering her hand with his. "Can you feel mine?" She nodded, her eyes wide with… what? Not fear, surely. Wonder, perhaps? Love?

"Kyo," she said breathlessly. "I think that you should kiss me now."

He almost fell over with her eagerness. "Do you think so?" He brought her hand back to his lips and kissed each finger.

She shuddered and licked her lips. "Yes."

Sitting next to her on the bed, he slipped his arm around her back and brought her slowly to him to press against him. He cupped her chin in his hand and met her lips with his. Her eyes closed and her lips parted and her breath mingled with his. He kissed her gently, easily, savoring as you would a fine treat, resisting his own need to devour and consume. She moaned and wrapped her arms around him and he angled his mouth over hers, tasting her, drinking her.

He dropped his hand to run down her side to her hip. She tensed beneath her too-tight clothes and her arms tightened around him. He shifted her closer, half onto his lap, and he hardened with the nearness of her. His hand skimmed down the length of her leg, marveling at the smoothness, then surprised at the severity of the chill bumps that formed there. She gasped and her mouth became more demanding.

His hand moved higher and his fingers teased the bare skin just below the fringe of her skirt and she held her breath in anticipation. He resisted the urge, the need to take here right here, right now, and forced himself to move at a slow, even pace. To heighten her pleasure, and no doubt drive him crazy. Besides, her room, with just about his whole family downstairs to hear every moan and cry, was **way** too risky.

He skimmed his hand lightly up past her leg to the curve of her panty-clad buttock and pulled her more firmly against into his lap. Her hip pressed against his swollen erection straining against his pants. With each movement, she rubbed against him, and he struggled to keep himself in check.

He trailed his fingers over her hip, to the top of her leg and around to the juncture of her thighs. Her heat emanated from her core and he felt his hand soak it up. She sucked in a breath and wrenched her lips from his. Her head fell back and her bosom heaved under her shirt.

"S-stop." She grasped his hand and moved it away from her legs. His eyes flew wide.

"What?" He asked, mentally kicking himself for going too fast with her. What if she hates him? Or if she shuns him… what if she runs off with Yuki?!

She fought to catch her breath, watching as the different emotions passed through his eyes. She reached up and cupped his cheek. "Don't look so scared." She laughed, making him smile. "We're just moving a little too fast. It felt like I was… drowning. Too many feelings were in my head and I didn't know which was which."

He looked her in the eyes. "Are you sure?" He averted his eyes quickly. "I didn't scare you?" He let her go, already missing her heat. "You won't leave me for… for that damn rat?"

Her eyebrows shot up into her hairline. "What?" She shook her head. "You don't need to worry about that… I wouldn't… I don't."

She leaned up and gave him a chaste kiss. "I don't like Yuki-kun like that. Plus, neither does the cat spirit." She smiled. "It would end up killing one of us."

Kyo smiled in relief. _Thank God._

"I'm hungry." Tohru said, petting her stomach and biting her lip. "And I need a shower." She ran her fingers through her hair.

"No, you don't." Kyo said, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her towards him. She laughed as his fingers began to dance across her side, tickling her. She tried to push him off her, finding that she actually had a fighting chance, thanks to the Sohma blood running through her veins.

Kyo frowned as he was being pushed away and realized he would actually have to try to hold her down. He growled, and he heard an answering growl form the girl under him. Smiling, he continued to tickle her until she lay limp in his arms, breathing heavy and her heart beating fast.

"Food." She grumbled, standing and walking to the door. "After a shower."

Kyo laughed at her dissatisfied voice and followed her downstairs where Rin, Yuki, and Hatsuharu walked in through the door.

"Hello, everyone!" Tohru called in a cheery voice. "Dinner should be ready in an hour… where did you go?"

Rin threw three large bags at Tohru's feet, accompanied by three from each of the boys. Tohru lifted one of the three, marveling at how heavy it was. Peeking in, her eyes opened wide to see the clothes that she was always so envious of Rin being able to wear.

"Are… are these for me?" She asked, Isuzu smiled at her, nodding.

"Shigure should be taking you and I shopping sometime soon." She laughed manically, and everyone stared at her. "I look forward to cleaning out my cousins' account."

Yuki and Hatsuharu shared a look that said 'poor pervert.' They had heard of her plan since she emptied half of her closet into the bags for Tohru. They offered to help Tohru and Kyo take the bags upstairs, if only to get away from the crazed girl.

"What kinds of things did she give her?" Kyo asked Yuki and Hatsuharu once Tohru got into the shower. Twin blushes inched up the boys' faces, which made Kyo even more curious. Yuki opened his mouth for a smart reply, but was cut short by the girl that walked into the room.

Kyo followed his gaze to see Tohru, nice and clean and… in one of her new outfits. The pants were tight and the shirt was a series of straps fastened all over Tohru's perfect frame. All three males swallowed. Hard.

"It fits." Rin mused as she walked into the room with the same outfit on.

A second swallow.

"Ayame made these for us." She cupped her chin in thought. "He must have been really excited. He finished it before I got here…" She shrugged and pulled the other girl into the kitchen to make dinner.

"Oh, no…" Yuki muttered. "If I have to live with a Tohru that looks like that…"

Kyo glared at him. "Sucks for you."

"Sucks for me." Hatsuharu said, leaning back against the wall. "I **don't** live here."

The three of them nodded as they heard Momiji exclaim how beautiful Tohru and Rin were.

A/N: Hey, everyone! I just wanted to thank you for all the reviews I've been getting… All six of them! Yay! Haha, well, at least they were all positive. Even if you don't like my story, please review with criticisms, comment, concerns, queries… : Thanks again!

-Raye Mikage


	7. Chapter 7

Yuki sucked in a breath. It was hard living with Tohru **before** she was dating that stupid cat… **before** she had the body of a goddess. Now, school was rolling around, and he was afraid of what would happen with the people, preferably the **male** people, and how they would react to "the new and improved Tohru Honda."

Her little blue skirt was too short, showing too much of her glorious legs. And the uniform shirt that used to be slightly baggy, somehow fit perfectly. Actually, a little more than perfect. The slight low cut of the shirt was just enough to show Tohru's new-found cleavage, and still, the shirt looked too tight.

_This was the longest weekend of my life, I swear._ He thought miserably, watching from behind as his two housemates locked hands, walking closer than ever. He's walked in on them **twice**. Two steamy make out sessions that he's ruined, or cut short… He smiled. _They must hate me._

Now entering the school yard. Yuki watched as the whole male population watched as Tohru walked past, some even followed her a little ways, a hungry gleam in their eyes. Yuki rushed forward to speak to the couple.

"Honda-san, Kyo…" He caught up to them and began walking next to Tohru, sending every boy he saw with a glare. "You're new body is a big hit with the males at this school, Honda-san." He said in a quiet voice, gauging her reaction with his peripheral vision, still trying to ward off any unwanted attention.

Tohru gave him a nervous smile. "Tell me about it." She said irritably. Her attitude had gotten worse as the days progressed with the angry cat spirit in her body. "What the hell do they want from me?" Both teenage boys laughed at her statement, caught off guard, again, by her curses. She glared at them both, her façade of a cheery demeanor completely forgotten.

Catching his breath, he continued. "Just be sure never to be alone, okay, Honda-san. Stay with Kyo, Uotani-san, Hanajima-san, or myself all day." He gave her a stern look. "I'm not kidding, Honda-san. This is a serious threat."

She gave him a salute. "No problem, Yuki-kun." She thought for a moment. "I'm alone in gym." She blurted out, making a frantic face. "What if something happens? What if some dirty boy touches me and I transform? What if some dirty boy touches me, **period**? That's not good! Yuki-kun… Kyo… What the fuck do I do?"

Both boys snickered again. "Shut the heck up and help me!"

"Is it co-ed?" Yuki asked, exasperated.

"Yes." She smiled, bouncing with anticipation. "I used to be horrible at gym… Now I will dominate! This is so exciting."

"Back to the problem at hand." Kyo reminded her. She nodded and frowned at Yuki. "Alright, genius. How's this going to work?"

Yuki sighed. He had to remind himself daily that Tohru wasn't **trying** to be rude, but it was still nerve-wracking. She couldn't help it.

"I'll talk to my councilor and see if I can switch into your gym class." He said slowly. "She likes me since I'm president of the student council."

"No need to gloat." Kyo muttered. Yuki smiled. For some reason, the cat was treating him differently since this whole ordeal happened. And he liked having Kyo as a friend… but if you asked him, he would tell you differently.

"Hey, sweet-cheeks!" Someone called from behind the three. The first one to react was Tohru, who turned around and shot the poor bastard the finger, yelling at him and cursing him, his mother, his sister… his dog.

"Tohru, stop!" Kyo yelled, pulling her to him. She smiled up at him and Yuki found himself in **another** awkward situation. As they drew closer to each other, he coughed loudly and he received two matching glares. But one soon turned to concern as he continued to cough.

"Are you okay, Yuki-kun?" Tohru asked, patting him on the back. He smiled down at her. These are the moments he missed the most. Until she would turn around and mock him. "I hope you don't die. What a shame." She clicked her tongue, turning to Kyo.

Like that.

"Okay. When will you go see your councilor, Yuki-kun?" Tohru asked, looking over her shoulder at him.

"Later today." He answered, hurrying to catch up with the two. "When do you have Gym?" Fifth period, she answered. Yuki thought for a moment.

"Alright, I'm off then." He waved to them, showing a small smile. "See you in homeroom."

After he left, Tohru turned to Kyo and smiled to him.

"What?" He asked quietly, kissing her playfully on the nose.

"I'm happy you and Yuki-kun aren't fighting anymore, Kyo…" She looked up at the sky. "Hell, I'm happy **I'm** not fighting with Yuki-kun anymore." They laughed together, walking into their usual classroom. Walking into the unusual silence.

Looking around, they saw everyone was looking their way. Has that ever happened to you? Because, then there's something wrong with you if you enjoyed it, Tohru and Kyo felt extreme discomfort form the many eyes trained on them, either because of them holding hands, but mostly because of Tohru's appearance.

"Tohru Honda?"

The girl in question looked at the voice's owner. Shoshi Markuto. He was stock-full of sex-appeal that made most girls fall head over feet for him. All Tohru could do was smile at the boy with too much ego.

"Hello, Markuto-kun!" She said, her happy, ditzy personality portrayed perfectly. "How was your weekend?"

He ignored what she said and looked between her and Kyo. "So… are you dating Orangey now?" He looked her up an down slowly and she gripped Kyo's hand tighter, grinding her teeth in annoyance.

"Yes!" She answered, then she brushed past him to her usual seat between Yuki and Kyo. Hanajima and Uotani were waiting for her there, their eyes wide. "Hana-chan! Uo-can!"

"I'm not don't talking to you, Honda." Shoshi said rudely, grasping her free wrist. He stood up and she noticed her was taller than her… Way taller. Uotani growled from her spot in the room, moving forward, and Kyo jumped to defend Tohru.

If she hadn't done it herself.

"Markuto-kun…" She ground out, feeling the cat spirit come close to the surface. "I've been having a bad morning, filled with wolf whistles and cat calls… It's pissing me off." She glared at him and the boy shrunk away slightly. "Now, let me go before I rip off your hand." He let her go and she smiled, her ditziness coming back in a flash. "Thank you, Markuto-kun!"

She tugged Kyo softly and they both made their way over to the waves girl and the Yankee, happy for a little normalcy. Shoshi watched as Tohru talked with her friends, angry he'd been threatened by a girl.

"Just wait, Tohru Honda." He said under her breath as he watched certain curves of her body move as she talked animatedly with her friends. "You'll get yours."

A/N: Ooh. That's exciting. Next chapter will be extra long! So, for all of you furubafans out there, I have a question… Do you find it difficult to write as Tohru-kun? I find her personality so simple, it's complex. It's hard! Augha… but, I do my best. Thanks for the reviews!


	8. Chapter 8

"And this morning, she was walking in holding both the Prince's hand **and** the cat-lovers'." A girl gossiped to her friends as Momiji walked by their group. He sighed to himself. News of Tohru **always** traveled faster than normal gossip. He walked down the hall with Hatsuharu, the cow's face, usually bored, was looking very annoyed.

"Everywhere we go, it's 'Tohru Honda this, Tohru Honda that'…"He scoffed, his black side very close to the surface. "We get it already! The girl's hot." He continued to grumble about nothing as they ran into Yuki.

"Yuki!" Momiji called, elated to see his cousin at school. The silver-haired boy moved over to them.

"Momiji, Haru…" He looked at the white-haired teen. "What's wrong with you?"

"We keep hearing people talking about Tohru." Momiji answered him, looking worried. "Is something happening?"

Yuki shook his head, chuckling slightly. "Nothing that we weren't expecting. They've all just seen what we knew all along." Momiji nodded, his eyes reflecting his happy smile. "Except… Her school uniform's too small. She's getting re-fitted after school."

Momiji looked down at his own female school uniform, wondering if it was time to change to the boys'. _When I'm taller than Tohru, then I'll change into a boys' uniform!_ He thought happily. He was pretty close already, until Tohru's Sohma-induced growth spurt. She was now about half an inch taller than him.

"Do either of you have gym fifth period?" Yuki asked, breaking Momiji's thoughts. The little boy nodded quickly.

"We both do." His eyebrows met right above his nose. "Why?"

"So does Tohru, and she needs to be protected. I'm going to try to switch in, but until then, I need you two to help her if she needs it, okay?" The rat explained.

Both heads nodded. Yuki said his thanks and left them to their own devices.

"She's hot, just too high-maintenance." Haru said soberly. Momiji sighed.

Tohru sighed, looking at herself in the locker-rooms' mirror. _They're out of control._ She thought, frowning at her bust. _It's nice, don't get me wrong, but…_ She looked at how her gym shirt barely covered her midriff and the bikini style bottoms of the uniform were a bit too snug.

"Dammit!" She said under her breath, looking around to find **more** people staring at her. "What the hell are you staring at?" She yelled, making the girls jump and run from the locker-room. _I need to get that damn cat spirit under control._

**_Good luck with that._** Said a deep, rasping voice in her mind. Her eyebrows lifted in surprise. Was this the cat spirit talking to her?!

"Hello?" She asked aloud, thankful, now, that she'd made the other girls run out.

**_Don't talk out loud like a fool, baka neko!_** The cat snarled, making Tohru flinch. The voice scoffed loudly. **_It took you long enough to listen to me. I've been trying to get through to you since you first transformed… But, you've been too busy with my other self, ne?_** The cat laughed unpleasantly and Tohru blushed.

_Can you see everything I do?_ Tohru thought to the animal.

**_See? No, Tohru. I do everything you do, touch everything you touch… taste everything you taste. _**Tohru looked in the mirror, giving herself a scandalized look. The entity laughed loudly again, making her wince. **_I've never been in a girl before… You creatures are a lot more complicated than the males of your species. But… you aren't on the bright side, are you?_**

_Shut up. _Tohru walked out of the locker-room, heading over to the outside gym where her class was held. She looked around for Yuki, but didn't see him. She sighed.

_**It's not my fault you're stupid.**_

_Fuck off. _She gasped as someone hugged her from behind, she tensed but there was no 'poof!' and she turned to see Momiji around her waist and Hatsuharu behind him.

_**What's your problem? You used to be so nice, a clean mouth and an even cleaner mind, before I moved in here. Now you're sounding more and more like Kyo.**_

_Maybe, because, you're in my head. Go away. _She smiled to the other Zodiac members, pulling away completely from the voice in her head.

**_Fine. You're no fun anyway. Kyo always gets riled up when we talk about you._** The voice laughed raucously. **_I'll go talk to him._**

"Why's your face like that, Tohru?" Momiji asked as he looked at her frown.

"Have you two ever… **talked** to your spirit?" She asked hesitantly, giving them a hopeful look. Momiji nodded many times, smiling as usual and Hatsuharu served her a strange look.

"Mine tells me where to go when I get lost, or what to eat when I'm hungry… It takes care of me when I'm scared or feeling sad." He laughed, making Tohru smile. "It's kind of like a Mutti."

"So, it's a female entity?" Tohru asked, interested. Hatsuharu watched as her eyes lit up with fascination, as usual, when she spoke of their curse.

"Yes!" Momiji said, happy to talk to someone about her. "She's wonderful."

"The cow spirit… tells me where to go when I get lost too… Making it worse." He lifted half his mouth in a smile. "It says ' we've been here before! Go this way…' Then we end up gone for days." He chuckled, making Tohru smile.

"The cat… is rude." She said slowly. "He makes me on edge when he talks and it feels like I have to fight to keep him away from me… Like he'll consume me." She shuddered as the coach called the class to attention.

"Get into groups of three to four people and get ready for Queen's Volleyball!" She called loudly, her voice always being able to reach all the students on the floor. "We'll play to points of three and the first one to reach all three goes on to the next round. The winner gets a prize."

"Lets do this!" Tohru said, excited to actually have athletic ability. "Will you two be on my team? We can win!"

"Sure, Tohru!!!" Momiji squealed as Haru nodded. The girl smiled. _I will not lose!_

"Honda." The two Sohmas and adopted one all turned to see Shoshi standing there, his whole person giving off hateful vibes.

**_Boy, does he look mad. How'd you piss that one off?_**

_Why are you back here, dammit? Was Kyo not annoyed enough?_

_**The boy is asleep. Plus, it looks like you could use me right now. **_Tohru scoffed mentally at the cat.

"Hello, Markuto-kun!" She called, bowing to the attractive boy. "How has your day been?"

He frowned at her. "Cut the crap, Honda. I know you're nasty on the inside of that cute little body of yours, but…" He looked her up and down and Tohru shivered unpleasantly. _If any dirty little boy touches me…_ She thought quietly. "We can overlook that. If you do what you're told."

**_Dirty boys can be fun. _**The cat laughed.**_ Kyo's a dirty boy._**

_Is not. _"Did you need something, Markuto?" She asked icily, dropping her nice attitude like a heavy stone. Momiji and Hatsuharu watched as the girl glared at the boy.

"I want you to be on my team." He said forcefully.

"No." She shot back.

_**Hell no.**_

"I want you on my team, Honda." He demanded.

**_So does everybody else, Tohru. Your body calls to the beast in them… You might want to pull back before this turns uglier than it is._**

_First thing you've said that's useful all day, cat._

"Sorry, Markuto-kun!" Tohru said bemusedly, grasping both Sohmas' arms and locking them with her own. The two males smiled at Shoshi, gloating their proximity with the girl. "I already have teammates and I'm afraid I can't leave them… But I'll see you on the court!"

**_You handled that well._** The cat said, pulling a growl from Tohru as they walked away from the rude boy. "Shut the hell up." She ground out as the spirit laughed loudly in her mind.

Momiji stared at the girl on his arm. "Tohru…?" She looked at him. "Remember to talk to the spirit in you head." He whispered, looking around at their classmates. "People will think that you're going crazy."

Tohru laughed without mirth at the boy. "I **am** going crazy."

"Yuki Sohma-san!" Kuchiki-sensei, Yuki's councilor, called as the handsome boy walked into her office. "What can I help you with today?" She smiled at him, her bright red lipstick smudged on her teeth. Yuki smiled slightly back.

"I was hoping you could switch me into fifth period gym class," he said, pulling a loose thread from his shirt as he sat down in front of her desk. She looked at him under heavy lids, smeared with blue eye shadow.

"We thought you didn't need to take gym class because of your illness, Yuki Sohma-san." She batted her eyelashes at him, making him uncomfortable. "We don't want the president of the student council to get hurt, now, do we?"

He laughed slightly. "I'll be fine, I assure you, Kuchiki-sensei." He said quietly, giving her one of his award-winning smiles. The older woman blushed and began to nervously stack papers on her desk.

"Well, Yuki-san, if you really want to take fifth period gym…" She thought a moment, then frowned at him. "This wouldn't be because of Tohru Honda-san, would it?" She looked down her nose at him. "She's trouble, Yuki-san, you don't want to be messing around with a dirty girl like her."

Yuki was furious, barely holding himself in check. "No," he ground out, glaring at the woman's name tag. "My cousins Hatsuharu and Momiji Sohma are in there and I wanted to spend time with them." He smiled an icy smile and the woman felt a chill. "A little family bonding. You know what I mean?"

"N-no problem, Yuki Sohma-san." She fervently typed on her computer as Yuki silently fumed, glaring a hole into the woman's head. "And… We're done." She gave him a cheery smile and he stood quickly.

"Thank you Kuchiki-sensei," he said through gritted teeth, he turned too leave and at the door turned back. "By the way, ma'am… Tohru Honda is the most amazing person I know and she's the farthest thing from a 'dirty girl.' Thank you."

**_He's going to spike it to the left. Be sure to make it over there before you have to dive… Your knee is already bruised. _**Tohru jumped to the left, catching the ball on her arms and passing it to Momiji. After Hatsuharu slammed the ball into someone's face, the three of them cheered, hugging each other in victory.

"We're winning, we're winning!" Tohru chanted as the losing team moved over to the benches. Usually, she'd be one of the first people over there, cheering on the other teams as a spectator.

"Good job, Honda." Shoshi said with a sneer on his gorgeous face. "Can't wait until we go against each other." He laughed with his two teammates, making Tohru's skin crawl.

_He'd be cute if he wasn't such a creeper._ She thought.

**_What crawled up his ass?_** The cat demon asked snidely. **_ Oh, wait. You did._**

_Shut the hell up! I don't need your random, retarded comments._ Tohru mentally yelled at the cat spirit. The animal laughed, making her ears ring.

"We're a good team, Tohru!" Momiji called, hugging the girl again.

**_Get the hell off me, you stupid rabbit._**

_I happen to like Momiji-kun's hugs. They're so lovable! _Tohru giggled as she hugged the boy back. "Yes!"

"Honda-san!" The three turned to see Yuki striding over to them, already changed into his gym uniform. "I'm in this class now, thank goodness… Have you gotten into any trouble?"

**_I hate him._**

"Only a little with Shoshi Markuto-kun, but that's it." She frowned, Yuki didn't seem to be in a very good mood. "Are you okay, Yuki-kun?"

He looked at her and swallowed. "I'm fine."

**_He's mad that the girl he's in love with is a cat. You could eat him… wait. Can I eat him? Please?_**

_What the hell?? Shut up, or go away. _Tohru continued to watch Yuki as he talked with Haru in hushed tones. _Yuki-kun doesn't love me. And even if he did… I have Kyo._

_**How touching. **_The cat spirit said sarcastically and Tohru rolled her eyes.

"Next team!" The coach called, looking over to Tohru's team. "Sohma Yuki! Join Honda's team with your cousins."

"Yes!" He called to her, a smile playing on his face.

Their team flew through all the other opponents until there were only two left. Tohru, Yuki, Hatsuharu, and Momiji versus Shoshi, Kei, Omisha, and Yuu.

"This is the end!" The coach yelled over all the chitter-chatter that made up the gym, calling for silence. "The winners of this match will get the grand prize!"

**_ That Shoshi guy is staring at us like we're dessert… Gross._**

_Thanks, dammit. I have to win this! _Tohru had the beginning serve, and the game was underway. Thanks to the cat in her mind, she was able to stay on her toes and watch the ball while the animal watched everything else.

**_Left! I said left, dammit. Pay attention, fool! _**Tohru was growing accustomed to the voice in her head, learning to listen to it as a second nature. Eventually, the game was won. Honda and Sohmas were the winners by two points and Shoshi's team looked about ready to shit bricks.

"Good game, Honda." The rest of the team called to her grudgingly and their captain glaring at her sullenly.

_Thanks, cat. _Tohru said in her mind, but there was no answer. _Hello?_ She asked as if it were a telephone. Dial tone. _What's going on?_

She looked to Yuki, Momiji, and Haru. "He's not answering me." She said frantically, looking from face to confused face. "The cat's gone."


End file.
